Harry and Ron Drabbles
by earth-dragon-1
Summary: A series of HarryRon drabbles inspired by various prompt words. This set of drabbles is no longer updated. Slash.
1. Surprise

A/N: At the Livejournal Community **harryron100** we are challenged to write drabbles each week based on a single word prompt. I thought it would be tedious to post individual drabbles here but I still thought that others here might like to read them. Instead of posting each drabble individually, I'll post each **prompt word** as it's own chapter and all the drabbles I write for that prompt word will fall within that chapter. The drabbles will have different ratings so I've just rated the whole thing as "M" for Mature to be on the safe side (you never know when Harry and Ron are going to get naughty, or full of angst). Please enjoy, and if you do, please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Birthday** (prompt: Surprise)

"Surprise, Harry! Got ya something for your birthday."

"Thanks! What is it?"

"Well, I couldn't gift wrap it, but I think it's something you've always wanted. Close your eyes."

"Ron, what're you — "

"Just close your eyes. It's a surprise, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and waited, but nothing was ever placed in his hands.

He waited some more.

He was just ready to open his eyes and peek when he felt Ron's soft lips close over his own for several warm, wonderful seconds.

The kiss ended and Ron blushed.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, that is what I've always wanted."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Breaking the News **(prompt: Surprise)

Ron was shocked.

No, not just shocked — stunned. Utterly stunned.

It took a minute before the power of speech came back to him. He squirmed nervously in his chair; all eyes were on him.

"No, that can't be right," he finally replied.

"Why not?"

Ron flushed. "I'm…" he hedged; he didn't want to say the words out loud but there seemed to be no choice. "I'm not important."

"You're important to him. You're what he would miss the most," Dumbledore replied, smiling gently, his eyes twinkling.

With his next heartbeat, Ron knew he would miss Harry the most too.


	2. Wish

**Morning Light** (prompt: Wish)

"_When you wish upon a star…"_

_Isn't that how the song goes? I'm not sure. I wasn't allowed to see the movie._

_But I've got a wish; and a special star to wish upon. _

_The Dog Star._

_Sirius, can you hear me? I wish — _

"Harry, there you are!

Harry gasped as Ron tightly embraced him. His heart pounded when Ron stroked the hair at his neck; he flushed when Ron cupped his face in his hands.

"Harry, don't run off like that again. I love you, mate; you know I couldn't be without you."

_Sirius, how did you know?_


	3. Deception

**Point of View** (prompt: Deception)

He said he loved me.

He said I made him feel normal, but he was afraid they would hurt me to get to him; that he was afraid of what might happen to me.

He said he wanted to break things off because he wanted to protect me.

I say: bullshit!

He loves red hair and freckles, but my hair is too long and my freckles aren't in the right places. My hands aren't big enough for his liking.

I've seen the way he looks at Ron.

He doesn't fool me. I wonder how much longer he can fool himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fool's End** (prompt: Deception)

"You sodding LIAR!" Ron screamed. "Why don't you tell me the truth?"

Harry stared in disbelief. His heart clenched and his face flooded with heat. "I've never lied!" he shouted back.

"You have. You lied to Ginny, and you lie to me, and most of all you lie to yourself. When does it stop, Harry?" Ron snatched Harry up by the collar of his robes. "You don't want to protect Ginny — you want to protect yourself. You think I couldn't love you; you think I'll say 'no'.

Ron kissed him hard, then; and Harry realized he hadn't fooled anyone.


	4. Indecent

**Hell Hath No Fury **(prompt: Indecent)

**A/N: **This is my highest rated yet. It contains hints of boysecks, some crude language (courtesy of Ron, of course), and hints of femslash. If ya don't wanna deal with any of that, then just bypass this one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Harry, right there!"

"God, Ron, that's so good!"

They were in mid-thrust when Hermione _Bombara'd_ open their bedroom door. She was clearly angry.

"Will the two of you PLEASE use a silencing spell, already? The walls of this flat are paper thin and I have to listen to you grunt, groan, and moan every damn night! It's positively indecent."

Without another word, she turned, walked out, and slammed the remains of the door behind her.

"Geez, what's eating her?"

Ron smirked. "Nah, mate, it's what's NOT been eating her. Ginny's been gone for a week on a work assignment!"


	5. Blood

**A/N: This week's drabble deals with issues of self-harm, so if that makes you squeamish, avoid this one. Also, I've decided that I'll probably revisit this particular universe in other drabbles depending upon future prompt words. I do hope most of you will stick around, tho, as it's really not so bad and the ending does offer some hope. Any future drabbles written in the "Prevention" universe will have a tag or warning so readers will know.**

**An Ounce of Prevention **(Prompt: Blood)

Ron has scars on his arms.

Not just from The Department of Mysteries, but from Fourth Year. He put them there himself. No one else knows about those scars, though, because the other scars conceal them now.

He said when he made those cuts he wanted the pain, wanted to bleed, because he thought he deserved it.

I look at his bare arms now as I hold him while he sleeps. I see his scars, even those that are concealed. Ron may have drawn the blade, but _I'm_ really the one that cut him.

I'll never let him bleed again.


	6. Time

**Now (**Prompt: **Time**)

You and I have always had to play catch-up. We spent our entire childhoods running after _someone_.

I ran after my brothers, then I ran after classmates and teammates, trying to measure up and fit in.

You ran after Sirius, Death Eaters, and Voldemort. We both ran to keep up with Hermione. Sometimes we even had to chase after one another.

We've never had the leisure of time, of sitting back and letting the world come to us.

"We're going to be late," you say, rolling over and snuggling against me.

"I don't care," I reply. "This is our time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This one contains some serious sexual content; don't like, don't read! Also, it makes vauge references to God and the Divine. I am not in any way implying that Harry is God, so don't even go there.**

**The Offering** (Prompt: **Time**)

Harry knew if he crooked his fingers just _so_, and if he flicked his tongue right _there_, then Ron would writhe and bellow his name as if he were a God, and offer his seed before Harry as an offering.

But only if Harry timed it just right.

He could always make Ron come, but doing so was an exercise in subtlety. He had to listen to Ron's breathing, watch how he shifted his hips, if he was to hear his name prayed to the heavens.

Ron takes Harry as close to the Divine as he'll ever need to be.


	7. Dumbledore

**Warning: This week's drabble deals with my "Ounce of Prevention" universe (under the 'Blood' prompt), which dealt with issues of self-harm and cutting, and is quite angsty. If you'd rather not deal with that sort of thing, then best skip this one. This drabble takes place before "An Ounce of Prevention".**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Right Before the Dawn **(prompt: Dumbledore)

'_Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times…'_

Ron remembered Dumbledore saying those words, but he didn't believe them.

No one even knew about his darkness. No one knew about his pain and his wretchedness, and so he sat in the dark alone, with only his blade, and his blood and his tears.

"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, my arse!" Ron muttered mournfully, bitterly.

"If one only remembers to turn on the light," a voice behind him replied.

"What?" Ron raised his head, startled. "Harry, is that you?"

"It's me," Harry answered. "_Lumos!_"


	8. Heaven and Hell

**Two Sides** (prompt: Heaven/Hell)

**A/N: Angst and character death, but then again, there are always two sides to every story.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad? Mum?"

"Easy, Son. It's us."

"You're here -- but where's…" There was a stirring to his right as his love finally awoke.

"What… Harry?" Ron sat up and looked around wildly. "Uncle Bilius?"

"Yes, Ron. Both of you died in the final battle. You're in Heaven with us now." Lilly, James, and Bilius smiled at Harry and Ron.

"But where's Hermione, and my folks, all of my family?" Ron asked.

Lilly waved her hand and behind them the Burrow appeared.

"_It's okay, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione tried to say through her tears._

"_No, it's not," the woman cried. "It's hell."_


	9. Vendetta

**This drabble was especially written for everyone here. There are too many to name, but several people follow my Harry and Ron drabbles and are good enough to leave me comments every week. I appreciate all of you so much; your comments make my day so much brighter! For the past few weeks I've written angsty drabbles, and a few of you have asked when I would bring back the happier, lighter fare. I write my drabbles based on prompts given to us at the harryron100 LiveJournal community. Well, this week's prompt was "Vendetta", and I nearly despaired thinking I was gonna have to be all angsty again -- but then I got inspired! This one is much lighter and funnier, and I sat down to write it especially for everyone here that has been good and kind enough to follow me this far. Ladies and Gents, this one is for you!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Turning the Other Cheek **(prompt: Vendetta)

_Vengeance will be MINE_, Harry thought, knotting the last stitch in the poppet.

Last week, while Harry was heading a progress meeting, Ron had slipped under the table with his invisibility cloak and started sucking his cock. Harry had nearly embarrassed himself in front of everyone.

_Time for revenge._

Harry pointed his wand at the back of the red poppet where he purposely left a hole in the seam. "_Lubricus." _Then, carefully, he wriggled one, then two fingers into the small hole and began to thrust.

Two floors below, a flushed, gasping Ron Weasley excused himself from his department meeting.


	10. Blind

**A/N: This first drabble is from Ron's POV. Harry is constantly is the spotlight, even though he doesn't want to be. Everyone in the Wizarding World sees his picture and reads about him in the newspapers but that doesn't mean they know the real Harry.**

**For Eyes That See** (prompt: **Blind**)

The Wizarding World thinks they know Harry Potter because the _Daily Prophet_ has a habit of sticking his picture in the gossip column.

But no one sees Harry the way I do.

No one else has seen Harry cry with a nightmare, or laugh till he fell to the floor. No one else has seen Harry punch a wall in anger, or bow his head asking for forgiveness.

No one else has ever seen Harry with his eyes glazed over in lust, begging to be fucked.

The Wizarding World is blind. No one else sees Harry the way I do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This drabble is from Harry's POV and is a compainion to "For Eyes That See". Harry may be in the spotlight, but Ron's light comes from a different source.**

**Nova **(prompt: **Blind**)

I have spent my entire life in the spotlight (thanks largely to _The Daily Prophet_).

Ron has spent his entire life in the shadows; first he was under his siblings' shadows, then under mine and Hermione's.

Things that live in shadow usually cannot grow, yet Ron became stronger, more vibrant and more beautiful — yet I, alone, noticed. And so I realized, Ron wasn't shadowed but was Nova itself. No one else could see him because they would have been blinded by his beauty and brilliance.

Only I am allowed to look into that star and see how Ron shines.


	11. Crack

**A/N: I recently read about a woman that dislocated her partner's shoulder during sex. While I'm sure that must be painful and embarrassing, I have to applaud the couple's enthusiasm. I thank them for the inspiration for this week's drabble. Hehehehehehehe!**

**Love Hurts (crack)**

The Medi-witch raised her wand and gave Ron a bracing look. "Grit you teeth, dear."

Ron gripped Harry's hand. Harry bit his lip and watched the witch spiral her wand over Ron's shoulder.

He felt so guilty.

The witch said the incantation, and there was a loud, sickening _CRACK!_ as Ron's shoulder popped back into place. Ron muffled a scream; sweat beaded across his flushed face.

Harry was glad she hadn't asked _how _Ron had dislocated his shoulder.

"That's done," she grinned, "but while I'm at it, do you want me to heal the scratches down your back as well?"


	12. Bone

**United We Stand (bone)**

**A/N: This should really be considered pre-slash, but it's still an important point in the boys' relationship. For some reason I had a really difficult time with this week's prompt word, but when I finally got an idea it just all clicked into place for me. I hope it does for everyone else as well. Also, this is _book_ canon, not movie. In the book, it is RON that struggles upon his broken leg and says: "If you want to kill Harry, then you'll have to kill us too!"**

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stand on your broken leg? I mean, the bones were _shattered_, Ron."

Ron blushed. "I don't know. I just… I couldn't let him _kill_ you. And it's my fault anyway; if Scabbers hadn't — "

"It is not! You didn't know!"

"But I — "

"Shut up! Your leg was broken for me." Harry choked. "You were willing to die for me."

"You're my best mate, course I'd die for you!"

"If you say that again, I'll break your other leg!"

"Harry…"

"Don't, Ron. Don't die."

Ron clasped his hand gently. "We won't, Harry. We won't."


	13. Shriek

**A/N: Sorry, this week's drabble is angsty again. I had the week from HELL!! The new drabble is set in the "_Ounce of Prevention"_ universe, which deals with mature themes and issues of self-harm. However, I've done something a little different this time. Since this is the third drabble I've written in this series, I thought it would be a good idea to post the first two again in order of the timeline. The universe is called "_Ounce of Prevention_" because that's the drabble I wrote first, but it actually falls second (at least so far) in the timeline. I just figured putting them altogether here on one page, in chronological order, would make them easier to follow and might refresh your memories. The newest drabble is at the bottom and is called "_Folie a Duex"_, which is French, and means, "a madness shared by two." Though the drabbles are angsty, they do contain that bit of hope, and I hope they are written well and are enjoyed.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Right Before the Dawn (dumbledore)**

_Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times…'_

Ron remembered Dumbledore saying those words, but he didn't believe them.

No one even knew about his darkness. No one knew about his pain and his wretchedness, and so he sat in the dark alone, with only his blade, and his blood and his tears.

"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, my arse!" Ron muttered mournfully, bitterly.

"If one only remembers to turn on the light," a voice behind him replied.

"What?" Ron raised his head, startled. "Harry, is that you?"

"It's me," Harry answered. "_Lumos!_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An Ounce of Prevention (blood)**

Ron has scars on his arms.

Not just from The Department of Mysteries, but from Fourth Year. He put them there himself. No one else knows about those scars, though, because the other scars conceal them now.

He said when he made those cuts he wanted the pain, wanted to bleed, because he thought he deserved it.

I look at his bare arms now as I hold him while he sleeps. I see his scars, even those that are concealed. Ron may have drawn the blade, but _I'm_ really the one that cut him.

I'll never let him bleed again.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Folie a Deux (shriek)**

Harry shrieked and sat straight up in bed.

Ron immediately sat up as well. "What is it? Are you okay? Talk to me, Harry!"

Harry lunged at Ron and grabbed him in a fierce hug. He couldn't speak, not quite yet; the memories of blood and flashing steel, and freckled, split flesh were still far to fresh in his mind.

For a few minutes, Ron just held him tightly as he regained his breath.

Finally, Ron pulled back to look Harry in the eyes. "Another dream?" he asked. "Does your scar hurt?"

"No," Harry answered, and he shivered, "Do yours?"


	14. Large

**A/N: Decided to write two this week. The first one is more romantic and told from Harry's POV. The second one is much more humorous and silly, more in the spirit of Halloween. Oh, and the second one makes references to _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_, but, really, who hasn't seen or read that by now? Enjoy:)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Handcrafted (large)**

Ron has large hands.

Large hands with long, white fingers that can stop a Quaffle, wave a wand, prod belligerent chess pieces, and scratch Pig's tiny head.

Ron can also, on occasion, have large, clumsy hands that rip parchment, spill ink, and drop his Mum's good porcelain plates.

But, best of all, Ron has large, warm, loving hands.

Hands that hold and stroke and seek out all the best places on me. His long, white fingers tickle and tease, scratch and stretch; his broad, calloused palms stroke and grip and pump.

Ron's large, warm, sometimes clumsy, white-fingered hands are love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Creature Feature (large)**

Harry and Ron loved their big screen Muggle TV.

Harry heard Ron Apparate behind him, and turned to see him staring at the screen. "Hey, what cha watchin'?"

"The last _Lord of the Rings_. You'd like it; it's got wizards, and…"

But Ron suddenly went ashen. He pointed a trembling finger up. "H-h-huge! So HUGE!" He backed away slowly.

Harry leapt to Ron's side. "Love, what is it?"

"Bi-bigger than Aragog!" Ron fainted.

Harry turned to see Shelob, in all of her big screen, eight-legged glory. He quickly stopped the movie.

"Well," Harry sighed," maybe you wouldn't like this one."


	15. Smut

**A/N: Well, what else could I possibly do with a prompt word like "smut"? ;) I'm sure the boys had fun!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Bit of Light Reading (smut)**

Harry thumbed the head of his cock as he stared at the much-used copy of _Play Witch_.

This was his dirty little secret. He'd rather wank off to images of muscular men than curvaceous women.

"Harry, mate, gotta minute?" Ron suddenly yanked back the curtains around Harry's bed.

Harry yelped and tried to cover himself and his magazine, but it was too late; Ron had seen everything.

"Wait, I can explain…"

Ron just grinned smugly. "I bet you can." He glanced at Harry's magazine, then gently fingered his own growing bulge. "Why don't you budge over and we can chat?"


	16. Heat

**Fever (heat)**

**A/N: Harry gets a little naughty. Heh! This one was fun! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wandless magic was a wondrous thing.

"Is it hot in here to you?" Ron asked as he peeled off his shirt.

Harry's eyes roamed over Ron's toned, glistening chest. "No," he answered innocently.

He cast another wandless heating charm on Ron.

"I'm burning up!" Ron declared, and, unable to stand the heat anymore, cast off his trousers as well. "Maybe I have a fever or something."

Harry relished every inch of Ron's long, muscled thighs, and watched a bead of sweat drip down his face and along his neck.

"A fever?" Harry grinned. "Maybe I better feel you and check."


	17. Cinnamon Peeler

**Sketches In Russet (The Cinnamon Peeler)**

**A/N: This week's prompt was VERY different. We were given the first few lines of a poem (_The Cinnamon Peeler_) and were told to write a drabble based on the mood those lines created. We were provided with the whole poem for inspiration, which was very helpful, and I have provided here because I think you should all read it in its entirety before reading my drabble. It would just help my drabble to make more sense.**

_If I were a cinnamon peeler  
I would ride your bed  
and leave the yellow bark dust  
on your pillow._

_Your breasts and shoulders would reek  
you could never walk through markets  
without the profession of my fingers  
floating over you. The blind would  
stumble certain of whom they approached  
though you might bathe  
under rain gutters, monsoon._

Here on the upper thigh  
at this smooth pasture  
neighbor to your hair  
or the crease  
that cuts your back. This ankle.  
You will be known among strangers  
as the cinnamon peeler's wife.

_I could hardly glance at you  
before marriage  
never touch you  
-- your keen nosed mother, your rough brothers.  
I buried my hands  
in saffron, disguised them  
over smoking tar,  
helped the honey gatherers..._

_When we swam once  
I touched you in water  
and our bodies remained free,  
you could hold me and be blind of smell.  
You climbed the bank and said_

this is how you touch other women  
the grasscutter's wife, the lime burner's daughter.  
And you searched your arms  
for the missing perfume.

_and knew_

_what good is it  
to be the lime burner's daughter  
left with no trace  
as if not spoken to in an act of love  
as if wounded without the pleasure of scar._

_You touched  
your belly to my hands  
in the dry air and said  
I am the cinnamon  
peeler's wife. Smell me.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_--------------------------------------

**Sketches In Russet **(my drabble based from the poem)

One does not peel cinnamon but devours with reverence that is due the hair, skin, body of my lover;

Scent and tang lingers on my hands, in my mouth, across our sheets.

Others covet the carnal sweet and know that I, alone, am allowed to partake of such beautiful, lingering rarity;

Jealous eyes follow us, noting where my hands have streaked your body, and they weep.

Bathe you may, but you cannot deny the exquisiteness nature has bestowed upon you, your color, scent, taste;

As for me, water will I never touch, and your perfumed dust always shall I keep.


	18. Depart

**A/N: First of all, my deepest apologies for this being so late. I've TRIED AND TRIED to upload the stupid document since last saturday and would NOT let me! Second, this drabble deals with my _"Ounce of Prevention Series", _which deals with angst and issues of self harm. I've played around with the timeline with this one again, setting it chronologically FIRST in the series. So read this drabble, then go back to the "Folie a Duex" chapter to read all the rest of them in order. This particular drabble is quite heavy on the angst and deals not only with issues of self-harm but attempted suicide. No, no one actually dies, but they are only just stopped. Please don't let that stop you from reading, tho; go back and read the entire series after this one and track progression. Things honestly do get better for poor Ron. And again, sorry that i couldn't get it posted sooner; I did try.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sweetest Sorrow (Depart)**

_"Miss him? I Don't miss him!"_

Ron hadn't heard Harry say that, but Colin had, and Colin gladly told him everything.

If he wasn't missed, then he wasn't needed, loved, or probably even liked to begin with. He'd been nothing but a bumbling sidekick.

He'd come into this world unnoticed; he could depart it unnoticed.

Ron pressed the blade against his wrist and closed his eyes.

"Ron, hurry up!" Fred suddenly called into the loo. "Charlie's here. He can't wait to see ya!"

Ron was sure his brother's words couldn't be true, but he withdrew his blade. "Be right out."


	19. Fence

**The Seer (fence)**

**A/N: I seemed to have a really hard time with this one, but then I thought about how in both the book and the movie, H/R are always trying to sneak peeks at each other when the other isn't looking. A person can do that thru a fence, and I figured, eventually, they'd have to catch each other at it and realize how much they hurt for each other. Till then tho, Hermione saw what both of them had still yet to see.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Walls are usually impenetrable and impossible to see through.

Ever since Harry's name spewed from that Goblet, the untrained eye would think Harry and Ron had built walls around themselves so neither could be hurt or seen by the other.

But they hadn't. They'd only built fences.

Harry could peek through a crack in his fence. Ron could push aside a plank and look through. Both of them snuck their glances, and they hurt.

Hermione's eye wasn't untrained.

She knew, eventually, Harry and Ron would climb their fences at the same time and see how they longed for each other.


	20. Privacy

**A/N: I wanted these two drabbles to mirror each other. Silly boys, tho; you'd think they would be able to tell when their names were being moaned. ;) Rated Mature for so many mentions of the self-initiated naughty! Drabble one is Harry's POV; drabble two is Ron's POV.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Everything You Hear (privacy)**

Harry didn't care about bed curtains or Silencing Charms, he knew there was no privacy in the dormitory.

Everybody knew what he was doing.

Everybody knew he was fisting his hard prick as he fantasized about red hair and freckles.

Someone would hear his groan as he smeared pre-come around his cock while thinking about Ron's muscled back and strong arms.

Surely his curtains would be ripped open as he thrust his hips and dreamed of Ron fucking him until he came, hot and sated.

Harry heard his name called from the next bed over.

Really, no privacy at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron closed his curtains and cast his charms, but he knew there was no point, really. There was just no privacy in a dormitory.

They all knew how he stroked his cock while thinking of bright green eyes and dark hair.

His Silencing Charms weren't very good, so someone would hear him moan as he twisted his nipples, fondled his sacs, and dreamed of having Harry's cock buried deep within him.

Ron arched and climaxed, and his seed spilled satisfyingly warm over his skin.

Ron heard his named called from the next bed over.

Really, no privacy at all.


	21. Mistletoe

**Only Just (mistletoe)**

Harry had been kissed by eight girls.

And Colin Creevey.

He was boiling mad!

Harry went through the Gryffindor Common Room and cast _Incendio _on every single sprig of mistletoe.

Then he turned to the full room and bellowed, "If ANYONE tries to catch "The Chosen One" or the "Famous Harry Potter" underneath the mistletoe again, I will cast _Incendio _on THEM!"

Harry stomped up the staircase; Ron quickly followed.

"Um, Harry…" Ron hesitantly entered the dorm.

"Ron," Harry smiled and came to him, "you and I don't need mistletoe. You're the only one that wants to kiss _just me_!"


	22. Stocking Stuffer

**Riches of the Heart (Stocking Stuffer for Delicatetruth) **

**A/N: Sorry this is so late this time. You know how the holidays get. Last week was different: we were asked what we wanted in a drabble for ourselves, then paired up to write for someone else. Kind of like a Secret Santa for Harry/Ron shippers:) I was assigned to write a Christmas-y (sp?) romantic drabble for LJ user Delicatetruth. This is what I came up with. She was pleased with it, as I hope the rest of you will be.**

Ron's always been financially poor, but he has the richest heart.

Every year he's embarrassed because he can't afford what he thinks are nice gifts. He can't afford to give me what he thinks I'd like to have.

He usually gives me candy, sweets from Honeydukes. Every Christmas he manages to scrape together enough to buy a bit more than the year before.

But Honeydukes doesn't carry the sweetness I really want.

"This Christmas," I tell him, "I want something special from you; something rare, rich, and precious."

"What?" He pales.

I lay my hand over his thumping heart. "This!"


	23. Suspicion

**A Bird's Eye View (suspicion)**

**A/N: The POV on this one is a little differnt. I figured there was going to be a lot of angst with this kind of prompt word, and i really didn't want to do angst this time, so i went completely off the wall. :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Master often pets the Tall One's red feathers. The Tall One tries to smooth Master's black feathers, but Master has stubborn feathers that always need preening.

Master and the Tall One preen each other. I've seen them thoroughly peck at one another to make sure they were both clean. They always nuzzle and are gentle.

Except once. Once, I saw Master nip the Tall One's ear with his beak. I do that to get Master's attention. That certainly got the Tall One's attention.

Pig and I plan to nest together soon. I suspect Master and the Tall One already are.


	24. Hands

**Love Lines (Hands)**

**A/N: The title comes from the fact that everyone has what are called "love lines" running across their palms. Palm Readers believe they can "read" these lines and predict how successfull someone's love life is going to be.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry makes such a fuss about my hands.

He says he loves how large they are, and snickers when I say it's appropriate because other parts of my body are large too. Harry snickers, but doesn't refute.

Everyday Harry kisses my hands; his lips and tongue move tenderly over my trademark freckles and knobbly knuckles. He holds my hands with such reverence that I have to wonder...

I wonder if Harry would be willing to be fasted to one of my hands. I think, tonight, I'll take _his_ hands instead, and ask.


	25. Mute

**Speak No Evil (Mute)**

**A/N: This is from Hermione's POV, and to be honest, it's probably not very kind to her. She's not my favorite character. Sorry if she is yours, but then, why would you be reading Harry/Ron slash anyway? ;) **

**Also, I have an announcement --- this will be my last chapter posted in this particular "story". I just felt that 25 chapters were enough. For those of you that follow my H/R drabbles, don't worry! I plan to set up a "Harry and Ron Drabbles 2" and start anew, with chapter 1, from there. If you have any trouble finding the new set of drabbles, which should be up sometime later next week, just look in my profile. All the links to all of my stuff should be in there.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm usually not lost for words, but now, I'm struck dumb.

Mute.

I want to scream as I watch my best friends snuggle on the Common Room couch. I want to rip out my hair as they embrace, kiss, and smile lovingly.

Ron was supposed to mine. We may bicker and fuss, but he was supposed to be MINE!

How'd I not see this coming? Am I really that dumb?

I can hear Harry telling Ron he loves him; Ron beams and says it back.

I never said those words; it's too late now.

Here I remain --- a dumb-mute.


End file.
